


Why are we breathing

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 3490, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, earth 3490 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: Raccolta di fanfic per il Stony Bingo 2018 - Round 1 indetta dalla community http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/





	1. 04. Mission gone wrong

Si era preso la testa tra le mani. Aveva affondato le dita nei capelli e aveva la tentazione di tirarli. E urlare. E spaccare qualcosa. Poteva farlo. Nessuno avrebbe mai cercato di fermarlo. Forse solo Bucky. O Thor. Ma con molta probabilità poteva lasciarsi andare e nessuno gli avrebbe detto nulla a riguardo. 

Lo avrebbero guardato con pietà e avrebbero mandato Natasha a parlare con lui. Mandavano sempre Natasha a fare da mediatrice con chiunque. Poteva immaginarla seduta accanto a lui in silenzio per diverso tempo. Faceva sempre così. Sì avvicinava e restava in silenzio. Poi iniziava a parlare di qualcosa per alleggerire la situazione. E ci riusciva. Era brava con le parole e con il tono leggero che usava per parlare con chi era ferito. 

Ma questa volta non ci sarebbero state parole di conforto per lui. Tony era stato ferito. Ferito a causa sua che si era distratto e non aveva visto arrivare un nemico. Distratto perché stava litigando con Tony che continuava a ripetergli che dovevano ritirarsi, che quella volta non potevano vincere. Ma lui era stato troppo accecato dall’odio e dall’orgoglio per poter vedere razionalmente la situazione in cui erano. Quando avevano a che fare con l’Hydra era sempre così. 

Per colpa dell’Hydra aveva perso tutto già una volta. E ora rischiava di perdere tutto di nuovo.

“Devo dire che è stato eccitante vederti strappare a mani nude l’armatura di Tony. Posso già sentire le sue urla isteriche perché hai distrutto qualcosa da troppi milioni di dollari.”

Aveva alzato la testa per ritrovare Natasha appoggiata al muro davanti a lui. Non si era neppure accorto della sua presenza. Non aveva idea da quanto tempo la donna fosse lì. E non aveva in realtà idea neppure di quanto tempo lui stesso aveva passato seduto su quella sedia. 

“Credi che…” Sente la sua stessa voce tremare e questo non gli piace. Lui è Capitan America. Deve essere sempre quello forte, quello che sostiene la squadra. Non può essere lui quello che sta cadendo a pezzi.

“Certo che lo credo, Steve. Stiamo parlando di Tony. Ti devo ricordare che ha spedito una testata nucleare nello spazio attraverso un buco intradimensionale?” La donna si era mossa verso di lui e aveva preso posto accanto a lui. Aveva osservato il suo profilo mentre appoggiava la testa contro il muro dietro di lei. Era stanca. Aveva ancora la tuta sporca addosso. Perché loro erano così. Se uno rimaneva a terra, gli altri restavano in attesa di notizie senza muoversi. “Oppure ti ricordi di quella volta che si è tuffato nell’oceano nonostante avesse l’armatura quasi scarica?”

“Tony fa molte cose stupide.” Era vero. Tony non pensava. Tony agiva e spesso si faceva male. E in entrambe le situazioni nominate, Tony si era spinto troppo in là. Aveva entrambe le volte rischiato di non farcela. E non erano le uniche volte in cui avesse fatto qualcosa di simile. “Questa volta potevo evitarlo. Se gli avessi dato retta, nessuno sarebbe rimasto ferito.”

“Steve, l’hai detto tu stesso più  volte. Questo è il nostro lavoro. A volte non salviamo tutti. A volte rimaniamo feriti.” Aveva guardato la piccola mano di Natasha che stava ora stringendo la sua, e sapeva che la donna aveva ragione. Razionalmente lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Non erano infallibili. Non erano invulnerabili.

Ma con Tony era tutto diverso.

“Non posso perderlo, Nat.” Aveva appoggiato la testa contro la sua spalla e Natasha gli aveva subito accarezzato i capelli con la mano libera. Si sentiva quasi ridicolo, ma aveva bisogno di conforto in quel momento perché si sentiva sul punto di rottura. Doveva essere lui il leader della squadra. Doveva essere lui quello che confortava gli altri. 

“Non lo perderai. Tra poco verranno a comunicarci che va tutto bene, che starà bene. Te lo faranno vedere e gli urlerai contro come sempre. Soprattutto perché ti chiederà come prima cosa del caffè.”

Voleva crederle. Voleva essere confortato dalle sue parole. Voleva credere che Tony si sarebbe ripreso e che avrebbero continuato la loro vita di sempre. 

Voleva crederlo, ma non aveva in quel momento alcuna certezza. 


	2. 06. Never meant to hurt you

C’era qualcosa di sbagliato. C’era qualcosa che non doveva andare così. Sapeva in cuor suo che era tutto sbagliato. 

Osservava il viso pallido di Tony Stark. Di Iron Man. Del suo partner di mille battaglie. Del suo compagno di vita. E tutto quello che riusciva a pensare era quanto fosse sbagliato. Lui amava Tony. Lo aveva sempre amato, anche quando lo odiava. Anche quando combattevano uno contro l’altro. Aveva sempre cercato di proteggerlo, di fare in modo che non si facesse mai troppo male in battaglia. 

E aveva permesso alla fine che tutto quello succedesse. Perché sapeva che Tony non avrebbe mai potuto accettare che l’Hydra prendesse il comando degli Stati Uniti. Perché sapeva che Tony gli si sarebbe opposto con tutto sé stesso e avrebbe dovuto combatterlo di nuovo. E non si sarebbe concluso bene. Non si concludeva mai bene quando si combattevano. 

Avrebbe dovuto proteggere Tony Stark da Carol Danvers. Avrebbe dovuto vietargli di mettersi in prima linea contro la donna e il suo ideale. Avrebbe dovuto prendere lui il posto di Tony. Avrebbe dovuto, ma non poteva. 

Tony era l’ostacolo più grande all’ascesa dell’Hydra perché Steve sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto davvero combatterlo. Sapeva che nonostante l’idea che seguiva, avrebbe avuto difficoltà a scontrarsi con Tony. E Tony lo avrebbe affrontato con tutta la forza che aveva. Con tutte le sue emozioni, soprattutto. E non credeva sarebbe stato capace di affrontare di nuovo lo sguardo ferito di Tony. 

La Civil War li aveva divisi. Nulla era tornato davvero come prima anche quando lui era tornato. C’erano sempre dei non detti. C’erano sempre litigi che si cercava di evitare. Per questo Steve aveva deciso di schierarsi dalla sua parte. Avrebbe voluto proteggerlo. Avrebbe voluto metterlo sotto una campana di vetro e lasciarlo lì fino alla fine del cambiamento che aveva in mente.

Avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo per non doverlo guardare in quello stato di coma apparente da cui non si sarebbe mai più svegliato. Era anche peggio del vederlo morto. Se fosse morto prima o poi avrebbe potuto mettersi il cuore in pace. Così invece avrebbe avuto per sempre davanti agli occhi la suo fallimento di proteggere Tony Stark.

Avrebbe dovuto proteggere Tony Stark. Avrebbe dovuto salvarlo e averlo sempre al suo fianco anche se Tony lo avrebbe odiato con tutto il proprio essere. Ma avrebbe dovuto tenerlo al sicuro e non permettere più a nessuno di ferirlo. Lo aveva già fatto abbastanza lui.

Ora avrebbe solo dovuto proteggerlo. 

E aveva fallito.


	3. 23. Kink: wrinting on the body

Sentiva le morbide setole del pennello scorrerle lievemente sulla pelle. Percepiva brividi di freddo e piacere ogni volta che una nuova pennellata si aggiungeva sul suo corpo. 

Acqua. Steve stava usando semplice acqua fredda per disegnare sul suo corpo delle linee sconnesse. Una pennellata sul seno. Una sul ventre. Una che le sfiorava il capezzolo e le faceva inarcare la schiena. Una più decisa che si posava sul suo inguine subito seguita dal caldo respiro di Steve sulla sua pelle. 

Steve le aveva bendato gli occhi in modo da non poter vedere e prevedere quale sarebbe stato il prossimo punto su cui avrebbe disegnato i suoi ghirigori. Le aveva anche legato i polsi contro la spalliera del letto, e Natasha in quel momento desiderava poterlo toccarlo. Ma faceva parte del gioco anche quello. Le aveva detto che l’avrebbe fatta impazzire. Le aveva promesso che l’avrebbe eccitata fino al limite e solo allora l’avrebbe liberata. 

Non aveva trattenuto un gemito di sorpresa e piacere quando il pennello aveva accarezzato il suo clitoride e vi aveva indugiato sopra più a lungo rispetto ad altre parti del suo corpo. 

Avrebbe voluto toccarlo. Avrebbe voluto vederlo. Invece continuava solo a percepire le lievi pennellate sul suo corpo.


	4. 15. More than a partner

Gli tornavano spesso in mente le parole che Natasha gli aveva rivolto una volta mentre erano in missione e lui aveva indugiato lo sguardo per qualche attimo di troppo sulla figura di Tony. La donna gli aveva più volte detto che doveva parlargliene. Che si sarebbe stupito della reazione che Tony avrebbe avuto. E non era molto felice che Natasha fosse a conoscenza di qualcosa che a lui sfuggiva. Natasha sapeva sempre qualcosa che gli altri non sapevano. Era il suo lavoro di spia, gli diceva con un sorriso quando glielo faceva notare. E la spia gli parlava spesso di Tony. Gli aveva anche raccontato del periodo in cui aveva lavorato come sua assistente personale.

E lui si era ritrovato a pendere dalle sue labbra per avere quante più informazioni possibili sul supereroe corazzato. Natasha aveva sempre qualcosa di nuovo da raccontargli. Qualche nuova stupidata fatta di nascosto da Tony come se fosse un ragazzino che aveva paura della sua reazione. Qualche notte insonne passata in compagnia di troppo alcol. Natasha gli raccontava di tutte le cose che Tony non voleva che Steve sapesse. Solo che lui voleva conoscere tutto del suo compagno di squadra. Ogni più intimo segreto, ma non aveva il coraggio di farsi avanti.

Era Capitan America. Era quello che aveva sconfitto Teschio Rosso. Era quello che era sopravvissuto nel ghiaccio per decenni. Era quello che aveva combattuto migliaia di battaglie e ne era sempre uscito solo con qualche graffio.

E ora aveva il terrore di parlare con Tony. Di cercare di spiegargli, senza esporsi troppo, quello che provava. Quello che Tony gli faceva provare. Cercare di spiegargli che non lo considerava solo un compagno di squadra, un partner lavorativo. Doveva cercare di parlargli. Di aprirsi e dirgli a voce quello che provava per lui. 

Ma non ci riusciva. Quando ci provava rimaneva sempre senza parole. Tony gli sorrideva. Tony gli urlava contro. Tony parlava senza sosta. Tony si chiudeva in uno strano silenzio. Tony gli mostrava le sue mille sfaccettature e lui non sapeva più come reagire. Non sapeva cosa dirgli, come iniziare una conversazione. Si sentiva di nuovo un ragazzino che nessuno guardava. E forse era proprio questo che lo bloccava ogni volta. 

Non poteva piacere a Tony Stark. Non doveva neppure illudersi di questo, nonostante Natasha continuasse a spronarlo. 

Non poteva piacere a Tony Stark, anche se a lui Tony Stark piaceva fin troppo. 


	5. 08. Anticipation

C’erano delle frasi che non le erano mai piaciute. Frasi che fin troppo spesso non lasciavano presagire nulla di buono. Frasi che le portavano solo guai. O era lei che si portava nei guai da sola e quelle erano solo le conseguenze. 

“Dobbiamo parlare” era la peggiore in assoluto.

Era quella che suo padre usava quando doveva farle la predica per qualcosa che aveva fatto. Spesso era a causa di qualche foto pubblicata su qualche giornale di gossip. Era quella che sua madre usava ogni volta in cui litigava col padre e Maria cercava di calmare entrambi, spesso senza riuscirci. Era la frase che Rhodes aveva usato almeno un centinaio di volte da quando lo conosceva, ogni volta perché aveva fatto qualcosa che non doveva. Soprattutto da quando era diventata Iron Woman. 

“Dobbiamo parlare” lasciata in sospeso fino a nuovo ordine era qualcosa che la faceva diventare pazza. Di solito c’erano troppe cose di cui parlare. Con chiunque. Anche Fury glielo aveva detto una volta e aveva sentito il sangue gelare nelle vene perché la lista di cose che aveva fatto per farlo incazzare era lunghissima.

Ma il peggior “Dobbiamo parlare” era quello che le rivolgeva Steve. 

Quando Steve Rogers ti preannunciava che doveva parlarti potevi star certo che non erano mai conversazioni piacevoli. Neppure per lei che era la sua compagna. Quando Steve ti doveva parlare era per qualcosa che avevi fatto o non fatto in missione. Era per un errore commesso che poteva compromettere la riuscita della missione. Era perché lo aveva ignorato e si era messa in pericolo. E questa era una cosa che faceva uscire Steve dai gangheri più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Non sopportava che nessuno dei suoi compagni di squadra si mettesse in pericolo, ma quando si trattava di lei Steve perdeva completamente il nume della ragione, a suo dire.

Lo aspettava seduta al tavolo della cucina dell’attico della Stark Tower. J.A.R.V.I.S. l’aveva avvertita che sarebbe arrivato entro pochi minuti. Solo che l’attesa era insostenibile. Steve le aveva mandato un messaggio più di mezz’ora prima, e Natasha aveva abbandonato tutto quello che stava facendo nella propria officina perché non riusciva più a concentrarsi. Aveva fatto troppe cose per cui Steve davvero poteva parlarle. Anche il fatto che non avesse di nuovo mangiato il pranzo che lui le aveva lasciato nel microonde. 

“Qualsiasi cosa io abbia fatto, non è stato volontario.” Aveva esordito non appena aveva visto la porta dell’ascensore aprirsi e mostrare Steve Rogers.

“E’ interessante come tutto quello che fai non è mai volontario. Dovresti farti fare qualche esperimento.” Steve era entrato nel loro appartamento e si era avvicinato al frigorifero per prendere una birra. Se prendeva una birra allora non era arrabbiato. Forse non doveva farle nessuna predica. 

“Mi hai detto tu che non posso fare altri esperimenti su di me. Non dopo l’Extremis.”

Steve aveva inarcato un sopracciglio prima di sedersi di fronte a lei. E lei gli aveva solo sorriso prima di allungarsi sul tavolo come un gatto e prendergli la mano. L’aveva stretta e aveva osservato la fede sul dito di Steve. “Dobbiamo parlare” era stata una frase che avevano usato entrambi più volte prima di decidersi a firmare l’Atto di Registrazione. Quel “dobbiamo parlare” forse li aveva salvati tutti quanti, non solo loro due. 

“Cosa hai combinato se appena sono entrato hai sentito il bisogno di giustificarti?”

“Il pranzo è ancora nel microonde. Però ho finito tutto il caffè.” Aveva sorriso, cercando di fare uno dei suoi sorrisi più dolci ed innocenti, ben sapendo che con Steve non avrebbe avuto molto successo. Raramente lo comprava con qualche sorriso.

“Non so davvero cosa devo fare con te. Anche Bruce passa tutto il suo tempo in laboratorio, però fa delle pause per mangiare.” Steve aveva ricambiato la stretta di mano e la guardava negli occhi. Il suo “dobbiamo parlare” questa volta riguardava solo loro. Questa volta non c’entrava la squadra, il lavoro o qualsiasi altra cosa. Questa volta Steve voleva parlare di loro. E stava quasi per averne paura.

“Vuoi il divorzio…? No, perché so di non essere la migliore delle mogli. Non so neppure cucinare e non faccio le pulizie di casa nemmeno sotto tortura. Spesso passo le notti in laboratorio e tu devi venire a prendermi. Quindi posso capire se ti senti trascurato, ma non credo che la situazione sia proprio così tragica.”

“Il tuo saltare a delle conclusione negative appena qualcuno cerca di parlarti mi sorprende sempre, anche se dovrei esserci abituato dopo tutti questi anni.” 

Steve le aveva sorriso. Era quel sorriso dolce che le riservava quando era felice, quando era esattamente dove voleva essere con chi voleva esserci. Era il sorriso che le aveva rivolto il giorno del matrimonio.

“Volevo solo proporti di partire per qualche giorno, magari un paio di settimane. Il mondo può fare a meno di noi per un pò, e tu hai bisogno di lasciare New York e il lavoro per almeno qualche giorno. Non è stato un periodo facile, e hai davvero bisogno di una vacanza.”

Lo aveva osservato sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre. No, non era stato un periodo facile. Il lavoro, le missioni, e anche la sua salute ne avevano risentito ancora una volta. Tutto perché lei non sapeva fermarsi. Tutto perché pur di non soffermarsi a pensare a quello che le succedeva, lei ignorava tutto e si rinchiudeva nei suoi spazi mentali che non erano mai facili da penetrare. Tranne che per Steve. Steve sapeva sempre quando qualcosa non andava. Sapeva sempre quando doveva intervenire.

“Avrei bisogno di una nuova vita. O di tornare indietro di almeno dieci anni. Ma una vacanza andrà benissimo per iniziare.”

Aveva guardato l’uomo che aveva di fronte, e non poteva essere più felice e fortunata di non averlo mai perso lungo il tortuoso tragitto che avevano percorso fino ad allora.


	6. 24. Asking for trouble

Da quando Steve Rogers era stato reclutato per l’Avengers Academy non aveva avuto alcun problema. A differenza della scuola che aveva frequentato prima, nel nuovo istituto si era trovato bene con i nuovi compagni di classe. Addirittura delle ragazze gli rivolgevano la parola, e non era solo per prenderlo in giro perché non era mai uscito con nessuno, perché non aveva mai dato un bacio, o perché non aveva ancora perso la verginità. Le ragazze della nuova scuola lo invitavano in continuazione ad uscire. Spesso pranzavano assieme alla mensa del campus. Lo invitavano anche alle feste che organizzavano di nascosto. C’era una vocina nella sua testa che gli diceva che era solo per il suo aspetto fisico e non perché davvero gli piacesse la sua compagnia. Questa era una cosa di cui si era autoconvinto da quando aveva deciso di partecipare all’esperimento che lo aveva trasformato in quello che era e gli aveva permesso di cambiare scuola. Ma nonostante i suoi pensieri per nulla allegri, gli piaceva la nuova scuola. Gli piaceva la compagnia di altre persone dotate come lui. Aveva anche potuto ritrovare Bucky, che ora stava cercando di mettere su una rock band.

Andava tutto bene. Tranne la presenza fastidiosa di Tony Stark. Il miliardario rampollo delle Stark Industries aveva deciso di rendergli la vita un inferno e lui non riusciva a contrastarlo in alcun modo. 

Bucky aveva anche scritto una canzone su questa loro situazione. L’aveva definita una relazione esplosiva e Steve aveva avuto per qualche istante la tentazione di picchiarlo perché a) loro non stavano insieme e b) Tony Stark si divertiva soltanto a fargli perdere la pazienza con le sue continue prese in giro.

Una mattina era entrato in aula e aveva trovato la lavagna piena di foto stampate da internet, con un messaggio da parte di Tony lasciato al suo banco. “Internet pensa che siamo una bella coppia”.

Tutti avevano riso. E tutti avevano dato ragione a Tony. 

Questa era un’altra cosa che non sopportava. Il fatto che Tony Stark fosse sempre il più popolare della scuola,  qualsiasi cosa dicesse o facesse. Ma quella era probabilmente anche conseguenza del fatto che nel campus ci fosse un edificio privato della Stark Industries e Tony risiedesse lì, al contrario di tutti loro che vivevano in dormitorio. 

“Stark, se non la smetti subito giuro che stavolta ti do veramente un pugno.” Aveva ringhiato a bassa voce al ragazzo che era seduto nel banco in parte al suo e continuava a fissarlo. Di tanto in tanto alzava un foglio su cui aveva disegnato un enorme cuore e lo aveva colorato con i colori dello scudo di Capitan America, con tanto di una bella stella al centro. 

“Preferirei mi dessi un bacio.”

Sentiva una vena che gli pulsava nella tempia e sapeva che doveva controllarsi. Erano già finiti in punizione perché Tony gli aveva palpato il fondoschiena senza alcun ritegno mentre stava prendendo i libri dall’armadietto. E senza pensarci lo aveva appeso al muro urlandogli di smetterla. 

Ma giusto in quel momento stava passando Fury. E ora erano entrambi in punizione. Seduti vicini. E con Fury che li controllava, incazzato, perché lui aveva di meglio da fare. 

“Ti do un pugno in faccia.”

“Non sei per nulla carino.”

“Per colpa tua siamo in punizione, Stark.”

“Ho anche un nome, sai? E poi non è colpa mia se il tuo fondoschiena è patrimonio dell’Unesco. Una simile meraviglia va toccata ad ogni occasione possibile.”

“Ti giuro che appena usciamo da qui te la faccio pagare.”

“In camera mia? Dirò a J.A.R.V.I.S. di farti entrare senza codice di accesso. Ritieniti speciale.”

Voleva colpirlo. Voleva davvero colpirlo. Ma non ci sarebbe mai riuscito perché, doveva ammetterlo, quando Tony Stark gli sorrideva e gli parlava, sentiva tutte le viscere attorcigliarsi su se stesse. 


	7. 03. Immagine 1

Si era svegliato ed era particolarmente infastidito dalla mancanza del proprio compagno nel loro letto. Aveva allungato un braccio per abbracciare Tony, ma questi non c’era. Non doveva essere neppure salito, perché il materasso ed il cuscino erano freddi. 

Solo che avrebbe dovuto esserci. Erano le due quando era andato a vedere a che punto fosse con un nuovo progetto e Tony gli aveva assicurato che in mezz’ora sarebbe stato a letto. Solo che ora erano quasi le 5. Era l’orario in cui lui si svegliava per andare a fare la sua corsa mattutina a Central Park. Era l’orario in cui di solito Tony era profondamente addormentato accanto a lui, spesso tutto stretto a lui, come se fosse spaventato che Steve potesse sparire da un momento all’altro. Quelli di solito erano i suoi risvegli preferiti. Accarezzava i capelli di Tony, e questi non si muoveva neppure di un millimetro. Sorrideva nel sonno e rimaneva stretto a lui.

Era sceso dal letto e si era subito diretto verso l’ascensore. Sarebbe sceso fino all’officina di Tony e se lo avesse trovato ancora sveglio questa era la volta buona che lo buttava fuori dalla finestra. Non gli importava su che piano si trovassero. Non gli importava se poteva o meno richiamare l’armatura. Soprattutto perché quella era una scena che si ripeteva fin troppo spesso, nonostante Tony gli dicesse sempre che sarebbe stata l’ultima.

Non era mai l’ultima. Non lo sarebbe mai stata. Sapeva benissimo che sarebbe dovuto andare a riprenderlo in officina decine di volte al mese, a orari più o meno vari. 

“Tony, sono le cinque del mattino.”

Tony Stark se ne stava comodamente seduto sulla sua vecchia poltrona in pelle, con del caffè sul tavolino che aveva di fronte e un joystick in mano. Non stava neppure lavorando. Non era venuto a dormire perché stava giocando.

“Clint mi ha portato questo gioco un paio d’ore fa e non riesco a superare un livello. Quindi ora è una questione di principio. Se quella testa di pappagallo è riuscita a finire il gioco, devo riuscirci anch’io.”

Stava per esplodere. Tony non lo stava neppure guardando. Continuava a giocare, con gli occhi fissi sullo schermo e non sembrava neppure battere le palpebre.

Non ci aveva più visto. Essere ignorato a questo modo per un videogioco non era tollerabile. Si era avvicinato, e aveva preso Tony in braccio come se questi fosse leggero come una piuma. E tra le sue infinite proteste lo aveva portato in fuori dall’officina.


End file.
